


Monopoly & Oversharing

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, oversharing and monopoly are all-american past-times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy asks Erza for advice on an interaction she had with Jellal.





	Monopoly & Oversharing

"We pulled an all-nighter trying to play monopoly and I think I may have confessed some weird stuff," Lucy informed her waiting friend with a grimace, knowing that the redhead would do her best to assist her with her problem. After all, she knew Jellal the best. There was no one better to ask for advice regarding the former criminal. Probably.

Erza stared blankly at her blonde friend. "And how did you and Jellal come to play monopoly in the first place?"

"Well…" Lucy trailed off, embarrassed. "I dunno. We found an old box while he looked through my father's old library, and just decided to play. I was feeling nostalgic, and he'd never played before, so…"

"Wait, back up," Erza ordered, waving her cake fork threateningly in Lucy's direction. "You helped him break into your old mansion?"

Lucy shifted uncomfortably. "Ran into him on a job, and he might have mentioned he needed some information I remember my father having a book or two on… regardless, I still need your help, Erza!"

The redhead was at a loss. As a member of Fairy Tail, she had a high tolerance for weird, but this was a different beast entirely. "Alright? What exactly do you need my help on?"

Groaning, Lucy rested her forehead on the table. "While we were playing Monopoly… I… well, I trounced him. Completely. It was a total rout."

Erza's eyebrows shot up. Monopoly was definitely more suited to an individual of Lucy's background than Jellal's, but Jellal was rather cunning on his own and wouldn't have gone down easily. That Lucy could beat him soundly - at a game that generally took several hours to win in the first place - spoke volumes of the blonde's capabilities.

Taking Erza's silence as license to continue, Lucy moaned, "Anyway, he asked me how I was so good at the game. Which led to me talking about my upbringing, and I accidentally ended up spilling on what happened with my father…"

"Oh," Erza said, understanding. "Oversharing."

"Yeah. I was riding the high from my win and not really paying attention to what I was saying…"

Now  _that_  sounded more like Jellal's doing. He probably didn't even realize he was. Although… now that Erza thought about it… He might have just wanted to know more about Lucy, but didn't quite anticipate what he was in for.

"How did he react?" Erza asked her friend.

Lucy raised her head at last, blinking rapidly. "…I think he was embarrassed. He seemed a little awkward after that."

Erza smiled and patted Lucy on the shoulder. "Don't worry. He was just surprised. Also, he may have still had a conception of you from his Council days that was incorrect, and you proved him wrong. He's not good with being proven wrong. Or with surprises in general. So he was probably embarrassed with himself, not you."

"Really?"

With a firm nod, Erza sternly told her, "Yes."

Lucy gave her a tentative smile. "Thanks, Erza."

"It was no trouble."

A moment passed in silence.

"I think we need to schedule a rematch. I want to see Jellal get his pride handed back to him on a platter."

"ERZA!"


End file.
